


Remus's Full Moon

by PadsAndTamprongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Full Moon, Gay Sirius Black, Hogwarts, Hurt Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Worried Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadsAndTamprongs/pseuds/PadsAndTamprongs
Summary: Basically what happened after a particularly bad full moon. Sirius, James and Peter weren't able to come that night, as they all had detentions. The wolf gets angry when he's alone. He doesn't know where his pack mates have gone, so he tears himself apart.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Remus's Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Mention of injury.  
> Updates: Fixing some errors.

All Remus knew was pain. 

He gasped for air as soon as he regained consciousness, letting out a whimper. There was blood all over the floor of the shack. He had deep, fresh cuts on his face, legs, and arms, but the worst one was on his stomach. He could barely move, and it hurt to breathe. Probably a broken rib. He gagged, then threw up. 

He had to stay awake. Remus wasn't going to die, right? As long as he kept his eyes open until Madam Pomfrey got here he'd be fine. 

_Just die, then. Nobody will care, will they? You'll be at peace at last. No more painful transformations. No more discrimination. No more stress. You'll actually be able to rest and not wake up all the time._

The voice sounded soft, like a mother's. They were right. He laid his head on the blood-stained, wooden floor, and slowly closed his eyes... 

There was a knock at the door. Madam Pomfrey's cheerful voice could be heard. "Hello, Remus, can I come in?" 

He didn't answer. Remus was so close. He was too exhausted to move or speak. 

"Remus!" She gasped, as she flung open the door. She was suddenly kneeling beside him. Did she teleport? He didn't hear or see her coming over. It was now too difficult to open his eyes, but he felt a blanket being wrapped around him. She pulled his head into her lap and stroked his hair, closing up the wounds so he wouldn't lose anymore blood. 

"Leave...me alone." Remus coughed, wincing when he spoke. 

"And why would I do that?" Madam Pomfrey smiled, pointing her wand at his ribs. With a 'pop' it didn't hurt as much to breathe. "We're not losing you, Remus." 

He didn't really want to speak much, so he just smiled, Madam Pomfrey pulled him into a tight hug, but didn't apply pressure where he was injured. 

Tears pricked his eyes, and before he knew it he was sobbing in the medi-witch's arms. 

They stayed like that for a while, Madam Pomfrey letting Remus cry as much as he needed to. When the sobs turned into a few sniffles, she asked if he was ready to head up to the Hospital Wing. He managed a nod, and stood up too quickly. 

__

"Remus?" She asked. "You're swaying, are you okay?" 

__

He collapsed. 

__

*** 

__

Remus' eyes slowly opened, and he quickly recognised his surroundings as the hospital wing. His head was throbbing, still, and he could feel the broken bones that were recently healed. They tended to ache after being fixed. Remus couldn't really feel the new cuts, but they were definitely there. 

__

He glanced over to Madam Pomfrey's calendar that he could just about see through the glass where her office was. He'd been in the Hospital Wing 2 days already? His attention quickly darted over to two witches having a hushed discussion just outside of the medi-witch's office. They hadn't noticed he was awake yet. 

__

"They're getting worse, Minerva. I walked into the poor boy laying in his own blood and vomit. He could barely speak, let alone move." A familiar voice said. Her voice was soft, but it had a lot of concern. 

__

"Yes, and he's been in here for 2 days already. You gave him some sleeping draughts, correct?" The other voice replied. He recognised her voice as Professor McGonagall. 

__

"Correct. He was so exhausted, but he clearly doesn't get enough sleep." 

__

"It is very odd how he's had fairly good moons for a while until now." 

__

"I agree, although I think they're worse when he has a bad day near the full moon." 

__

"Ah, right. Well, the boys have been waiting at the door, do you think we should let them in?" 

__

"I'll just go and check on Remus first. He needs all the rest he can get." Madam Pomfrey replied warmly. He heard her footsteps coming towards his bed, but by this time he'd already closed his eyes. "Remus, darling? Are you awake?" 

__

He replied with a gentle nod, wincing subtly. His head still hurt, but he ignored it. He opened his eyes again. 

__

"How're you feeling, dear?" 

__

"Mm." Remus shrugged. He shut his eyes instinctively, rubbing his hand to his forehead. 

__

"Ah, headache. I have a potion for that, you can take it before you go to sleep next." She smiled, rubbing his forearm gently. "Are you up to seeing anyone? Mr Black, Mr Potter and Mr Pettigrew seem to be quite desperate. Of course, I will turn them away if you'd like." 

__

"I'd like to see them." He grinned. Madam Pomfrey gave a nod and swiftly walked over to the door, where the other three Marauders were waiting. Sirius had his face against the door, and almost fell flat on his face when she opened it. 

__

"Mr Black, what have I told you about leaning against the door like that?" She sighed, and Sirius gave that Sirius Black smirk. The other boys looked at her excitedly. "Anyways, Mr Lupin has said he wants to see you, but I require that you keep your voices low. He's got quite a headache, and don't touch him unless he allows you to. He's in quite a lot of pain." 

__

James, Sirius and Peter exchanged concerned looks, but as soon as Madam Pomfrey let them in they rushed over to Remus' bed as McGonagall smiled at them. 

__

"Moony!" Sirius exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. He reached the bed first, and silently asked if he could touch his hand. Remus nodded, and Sirius held his hand. 

__

"Alright, Moony?" James smiled, sitting in the chair beside Sirius. His smile faded when he saw the condition he was in. "Blimey, what happened?" 

__

"I don't remember anything from that night, but it wasn't the most pleasant full moon I've ever had. I think the wolf was frustrated that his pack mates weren't there." He shrugged, shifting positions and wincing. Sirius glanced at him worriedly. 

__

"Well, considering you're wincing whenever you move, it was more than just an unpleasant full moon." Peter glanced at his bandages on his arms and scar on his face. They couldn't see anything else, thanks to the duvet and his pyjamas. 

__

"Okay, fine. If Madam Pomfrey got there a second later I probably would've died from blood loss. I think a threw up at one point, although I can't exactly remember." 

Sirius squeezed his hand gently. "We heard McGonagall saying how difficult it was to clean the shack. They didn't want Filch to know about your condition so McGonagall and Dumbledore did it. Even with magic, apparently it took a lot of strong spells. It was like a blood bath in there. Are you okay?" 

__

"Oh, yeah. I somehow gave myself an extremely deep cut on my stomach. I also got one on my leg as well as my face." 

__

They stayed silent, not really knowing what to say. James spoke up again. 

__

"Do you know when you'll be let out?" 

__

"No idea, I've been in here for 2 days already. I heard McGonagall talking with Madam Pomfrey before you came in. I don't think they plan on releasing me anytime soon." 

__

"What did they say, Moony?" Peter asked. 

__

"I think they were overreacting, but it was something like, 'They're getting worse, Minerva. I walked into the poor boy laying in his own blood and vomit. He could barely speak, let alone move.' And I need all the rest I can get? I don't know, honestly." 

__

"Bloody hell, Moony...we're so sorry we didn't come." Sirius sniffed. He looked like he was trying to swallow a lump in his throat. 

__

"Padfoot, look at me." Remus said, firmly. Sirius obeyed, meeting his eyes. "It wasn't your fault, nor Prongs' or Wormtail's. You had a detention. I'd rather you didn't get in trouble." 

__

"We would've skipped if we knew this would happen to you." James murmured, looking at the floor. It was rare that he used a quiet voice when speaking. 

__

"Honestly, I'm fine." 

__

"You could've died, Moony!" Sirius' voice shook. He looked like he wanted to hug Remus, but didn't, remembering Pomfrey's words. 

__

"Oh, come here, you big wuss." Remus laughed. He opened his arms and Sirius flung himself onto Remus, apologising when he realised he was meant to be careful. Remus didn't mind, and hugged him back. 

__

"Mr Black, what did I say about being careful with touching Remus?" Madam Pomfrey sighed. 

__

"It's okay, I said he could." 

__

Madam Pomfrey tutted, laughing at the same time, and went into her office. 

__

"Come on, then." Remus also laughed, lifting up the duvet. Sirius grinned, getting into the bed next to Remus. 

__

"Anyone would think you're in a relationship." James raised an eyebrow. 

__

"Oh, bugger off, Potter. We are." 

__

Sirius took in Remus' condition more, now that they were closer. He had a new scar on his face, which was bright red, while the rest were silver. He had eye bags, despite having slept for two days straight. His hair was messy, more than usual. He had a large bandage around his waist and stomach, and another going from his left ankle to the top of his shin. Sirius could also tell he had broken a few bones, but they'd been fixed by Madam Pomfrey. 

__

"Bloody hell, Moony. I'm so sorry." A tear ran down his cheek, as he was taking in Remus's condition. 

__

"Oh, Pads..." Remus pulled him into another hug. "Look at me." Sirius did it, again, and Remus took his head in his hand and kissed him. 

__

Sirius was dating Remus, it'd been going on since 4th year, but they had the feelings much earlier. Sirius sometimes had to pinch himself to check he wasn't dreaming. He was dating THE Remus Lupin. HIS Remus Lupin. 

__

Sirius passionately kissed him back. James and Peter usually jokingly mocked their friends when they were kissing in public, but this time they let them have their moment. 

__

Eventually they pulled away, and Sirius stroked Remus' hair again. 

__

"We're not letting you go another full moon alone again, Moony." Peter said, firmly. The others were quite shocked, usually it was James or Sirius to say something like that. But their faces softened, and nodded in agreement. Sirius hugged him again, and James joined in, then Peter. Remus cherished this moment. 

__

*** 

__

"Remus, remember what I said, Straight up to your dorm, okay? No detours, no going to classes. I have notified the house elves and they'll be delivering your food for you until I say." 

__

"Okay, Madam Pomfrey. Thank you." Remus smiled warmly. He didn't often say thank you and mean it, but this time he really did. 

__

"Of course, dear. Now, off you go." 

__

Remus headed back to the common room, following the medi-witch's orders. It was around breakfast time, so the other Marauders would probably be in the Great Hall. He'd already had his food in the Hospital Wing. He was in a lot less pain now, but it was still a struggle up the stairs. 

__

Lost in his thoughts, he bumped into a Slytherin. On the stairs. Great. 

__

"Watch it-" Snape snarled, but when he realised who it was, a sly grin crept across his face. "Well, well, well. Lupin." 

__

"Get lost, Snivellus." Remus growled back. 

__

"So, where have you been the last 5 days, hm?" He smirked. Remus clenched his fists, then unclenched them. He didn't want to be back in the Hospital Wing again. He sighed, shoving Severus down the stairs and continued walking. Remus grinned to himself, hearing a yell, then a thump, then a soft cry of pain. "I'll get you back, scar face." He snarled. Remus just ignored him. 

__

He got back in the deserted common room, and sat down in the squashy armchair by the fire. He sighed, stretching and wincing when his bones clicked. Nobody would notice if he had a quick nap, right? 

__

He got comfortable, closing his eyes. He didn't need a sleeping draught this time. 

__

__

When he woke, the common room was a lot louder than when he fell asleep. Bugger, was it the evening already? He glanced at the clock and groaned, then realised someone was next to him. 

__

Padfoot was cuddled up to Moony, his head against Remus' shoulder. He smiled, putting his arm around Sirius. That's when he noticed Remus was awake. 

"Morning, sleepy head!" Sirius smirked, looking up at him. Remus laughed softly, and tucked Sirius's long hair behind his ears. James and Peter looked up at him from the floor, where they were playing chess. 

__

"Alright, Moons?" Prongs grinned. "Did Snivellus give you any trouble on your way back? He wasn't in the Great Hall at breakfast, which is when we figured you'd come back. Wormtail saw you when he came to fetch a spare quill." 

__

"He tried. I pushed him down the stairs." Remus yawned, realising there was a blanket around him. 

__

Sniggers erupted from all of the Marauders. 

__

"You pushed him down the stairs?" Sirius asked, between fits of laughter. "No wonder he came into the Great Hall rubbing his arm!" 

__

After the laughter died down, James turned to Remus again. "What did he try to do?" 

__

"I'm not sure what he wanted, but he asked why I'd been in the Hospital Wing for 5 days. He tried to trip me up, so I shoved him. He said 'I'll get you back, scar face.'" Remus giggled. 

__

"He called you scar face?" Now none of them were laughing. James had that stern look he'd got from his mother, but it wasn't aimed at any of his friends. Sirius was clenching his fists, but Remus squeezed his hand. 

__

"Yeah, but it's no big deal, really. I'm used to it, most of the Slytherins say it to me-" 

__

But Sirius cut him off. He snarled, stood up, and headed towards the portrait hole, wand in hand. He'd rarely seen Sirius so angry. 

__

"Padfoot, no!" James and Remus called. 

__

"I'm gonna get all those damn Slytherins." Sirius was muttering to himself. Remus somehow got to the portrait hole before Sirius, and gripped his shoulder when he tried to get past. 

__

"Sirius. It's okay, just breathe. Please don't attack them, I don't want you in trouble." 

__

"Being in trouble is the least of my concerns." 

__

"Padfoot. Do you really want to be in detention again for my next full moon?" 

__

Sirius considered, looking down at the floor. He sighed, unclenching his fists, then embraced Remus. 

__

"Blimey, Pads! You've been hugging me a lot recently." Remus laughed, and hugged him back. Sirius buried his face into Remus' shoulder. 

__

"I love you, Moony." 

__

_"I love you too."_


End file.
